


Hide&Seek - One More?

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [9]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Curiosity, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Ghost Sex, Haunting, Innocence, Living Together, Multi, Rituals, Soulmates, Summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Zero tries a ritual he found on the net and because his friends told him to... but X doesn't want to leave yet.... Why did I write this? Hmm....[Everything is G-rated except for Chapter 5 and soon to be announced chapters.]





	1. The Game Isn't really Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero doesn't believe in ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nailed all the vibes and atmosphere...
> 
> Failed at the appearance...
> 
> Sad.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Zero sighed, staring at the rice stuffed teddy bear. He already placed some of his fingernail clippings and stitched it with red thread (wrapping the rest of the thread around its body), just what the game said.

 

"At least it'll shut Vava up." The blonde muttered to himself, holding a knife. He also has his saltwater and a container of salt (in his hiding spot) to 'ward' the ghost away.

Zero stood up, heading to the bathroom. He shuts the faucet, filling the bathtub just enough for the him to enter and not spill any water.

"I should probably start." Zero walked back. Born in a household littered with science and expectations, Zero (like his other brother) ran away from home and worked his ass off to survive.

[It usually takes a year before he's caught and after a couple of good boy months (Wily's Golden boy moments), Zero escapes again and the cycle repeats.]

 

Unfortunately, Zero also has a consistent reputation to keep in his school. Needing to join clubs, get decent grades and fitting in. The last part made him do this.

It was early morning, nearing 3 AM but that's the ideal time according to the game website Storm linked him. Iris and Layer told him not to do it, but they're worrying over nothing.

Axl told him to use his uncle's place first, familiarize the place and use the holy places as a hiding spot. (Cunning indeed.)

Zero refused because he did not believe in the supernatural.

 

"Okay X. You're coming with me." Zero picked the stuffed doll. Even if there came a ghost, Zero is pretty confident that he'll win. His senses are enhanced by his stringent father.

'At least I get to see the  _supernatural_.' Zero thought since the game has a time limit and he can stare at the television's color from a distance as he hide.

"X is the first it." Zero repeated three times, trying not to laugh and being as  _serious_  as he can with his eyes closed then placed his poor doll on the tub.

Zero turned around and walked, just pressing a button to turn off all the lights. He'll reprogram that later. Zero opened the TV, entering his hiding spot and counted one to ten.

'Okay.' Zero came out, holding the knife and returning to the bathtub. He can still hear the television's soft melody. 'Somewhat comforting.'

 

"Found you X." Zero stabbed the doll and left the knife in it.

"Now X is it!" Zero repeated three times with his eyes closed, carefully removing the doll towards the counter. He didn't notice the water in the bathtub making ripples.

'Let the waiting game begin.' Zero grabbed the cup of salt water and put some salt water in his mouth.

 

'Damn it I drank some. Nevermind. I made a lot and I got salt.' Zero walked away, leaving the doll in the bathroom. Zero returns to his hiding spot, waiting for something scary to happen.

'Wait a sec. I stabbed it with a good knife.' Zero paused for a moment. 'Guess I'll need to clean it later.'

'Hmm...' Zero was getting tired of having this saltwater in his mouth, watching the TV continue to show its usual stupid ads. 'No sound. Where is it right now? Can I cheat? Can I check the security cameras?'

 

'Not more than two hours...' Zero was getting bored, 'Maybe I should've lied about doing it? Search it online what those idiots did and come up with my own.'

'What the?' Zero noticed the television display the same advertisement over and over. It was about that new horror movie about some unlucky kid. Zero checked the time in his phone, 'An hour. Hmm... Should I end it?'

 

*Crash!

 

'Oh. The ritual works.' Zero thought, hearing a flowerpot fall downstairs. 'What's X doing down there? Shit. I'm treating the doll like a person already.'

'Okay. I have enough waiting.' Zero stood up with the saltwater and salt if need be. Zero accidentally gulped some of the saltwater in his mouth because he has a lot of saltwater and pouring the doll with so much liquid is overkill. 'Time to end this and start my homework.'

 

'There's X.' Zero found the doll fairly easy, not going to pretend to be dumb as to check the bathroom. Zero found it on the table by the living room, looking at the mirror. The television here (he has two TVs) lost its signal somehow but Zero didn't mind.

Zero poured the saltwater around the doll in a circle before on it, spitting some water just to be safe and Zero doesn't like the taste of salt water.

"I win! I win! I win!" Zero repeats for the last time, closing his eyes even if the mirror broke.

 

"Now then." Zero opened his eyes, staring at the doll and the knife is right beside it. Weird. "Time to bury you in salt then I'm burning you."

Zero looked at his salt container before starting back at the doll. "They never said if I should stuff you in a container or outside the house."

"In you go then." Zero picked the doll and buried it in the bucket of salt. Zero closed it, placing it on the side and staring at the broken mirror.

 

"Next. Since this is a temporary residence, I should probably not have it get haunted." Zero walked towards the kitchen and grabbed more salt.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm wasting my time." Zero started placing salt on the corners of his house.

Since he's unfamiliar to the ritual, he also placed salt at the window sills, door, bathroom, anywhere with a corner... As long as it has a corner and an entry point to something?

"I'll burn you later." Zero told the bucket as he cleaned the knife with salt, placing it on the kitchen counter after drying it with a towel. 'Will buy a grindstone.'

"..." Zero head to the living room, turning the lights on and sweeping the glass shards. The televisions were turned off, already back to its normal  _scary advertisements_.

 

Zero began his last minute assignments.

 

* * *

 

It was around six AM (weekday is a classday) that Zero stood up to grab the bucket and lighter. It took thirty minutes to make a bonfire outside and tossed the doll.

Coming back inside to take a bath, Zero drained the bathtub as he took a shower. It was strangely cold, but Zero was fine with the cold.

"Wonder how I'll say this to them?" He emerged, walking out to dry his hair and change to his uniform. "Doll moved, broke a mirror and played with my TV? Yeah. That works."

 

Zero walked downstairs, not realizing that the doors he left open closed on its own. Zero went to the kitchen and grabbed a packed melon bread he bought from the store, slinging his bag and exiting the house.

"Time to discard you?" Zero noticed the fire was out with the ashen remains of the doll.

"I'll throw you to the Mall's trashcan nearby." Zero heaved, smart enough to have something underneath to bundle the evidence in a small pouch like state. "No one would know."

Zero kept it in his bag, walking away and towards the bus.

 

"Morning." Zero raised his hand, greeting the bus driver but his classmates were already looking at him expectantly.

"You did it?" Dynamo asked, looking behind as Zero took the last seat.

"Of course." Zero nodded, laughing to himself when his classmates looked at his direction. Zero shrugged, acting like his usual self. "Let's talk about this later. I need my sleep."

 

...

 

" _..._ " The ghost sat on the bus, curious where Zero will go to next.

 

' _What a boring life._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Forte and Zero talk.


	2. Someone is Patiently Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte doesn't believe but he can see so... That's fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X doesn't have any friends, but X knows who are good and bad people though!

"That's awesome! I should try it in my home." Axl cheered, but Marino hits the brunet's head. "No you won't. You want the old man to get possessed?"

"Right. Zero lives alone..." Cinnamon covered her mouth, "Doesn't it feel scary living all by yourself?"

 

"I don't think so. This is Zero we're talking about." Alia stated. Iris smiled, "True. I hope your house doesn't get haunted after this."

"Hn." Zero listened to his classmates, sitting on his chair and already throwing the evidence during break.

"W-well. Fine. You win." Vile scoffed and Zero ordered, "Do your magic and persuade our teacher for a field trip."

"Yeah yeah. I got this." Vile rolled his eyes, walking out to  _talk_ to their homeroom teacher.

 

"So is there the paranormal or is it all a coincidence?" Gate inquired and Zero shrugged, "Not sure either. I don't stay up to monitor whatever happens in the night. I have work to do."

"Zero. Your brother's calling you." Colonel told him and the blonde stood up.

"Be right back." Zero walked out of the room, meeting his peeved brother outside.

 

* * *

 

 

"What's wrong?" Zero inquired and Forte dragged him to somewhere without cameras.

"You remember the Light family? The one the old man was obsessing about?" Forte started, letting go to face him.

"Yeah." Zero looked around, seeing the students all excited. "Blues is an okay guy. I'm sure the rest are fine too."

"Uh right." Forte continued, "Pretend we're still with the old coot. We can't have Santa Claus Light calling up our _domicile_."

"True." Zero recalled from memory. Aside from the awesome eldest named Blues, there are twins called Rock and Roll-

 

"Who is waiting there... your new friend? I never met that guy before." Forte pointed at a distance.

"Hm?" Zero looked behind him, not seeing anything there. "Knock it off. There's no one there Forte."

"No. I'm serious this time." Forte took a step forward, "It's a kid with green eyes and brown hair wearing a blue dress. Maybe the guy's a girl? You into traps?"

"There is  **no one** there Forte." Zero is not falling for that stunt. He is not a damn kid anymore.

 

...

The ghost blinked, waving at Zero's crimson-eyed older brother.

...

 

"Bolts! Are you sure you can't see them?" Forte asked while looking at the kid. "They're waving at me."

"No. Stop trying to trick me." Zero covered his eyes with one hand. "Halloween already passed."

"I'll go to him...her?" Forte grimaced, walking closer and told Zero more description. "Same age as you most likely, but smaller and scrawnier."

 

"Not working." Zero drops his hand and crossed his arms, staring at his brother approach nothing.

"Hey." Forte reached the kid (it's a young teen like Zero but whatever). "What's your name?"

"You're talking to no one Forte!" Zero told him off as he walked towards his brother.

 

...

" _My name is X._ " The ghost responded.

...

 

"Its name is X." Forte slowly walked back and grabbed Zero's arm. He starts walking, looking behind to see the child tilting its head. 'Nope.'

"X?" Zero turned silent on how coincidental the name is. Forte hissed at his brother, "You son of a-! What did you do?"

"Forte..." Zero looked back, pretty sure he sensed a cold presence there. "You can see... Ghosts?"

"Either that or I'm catching Wily's insanity." Forte continued walking and the windows began closing behind them. "Okay. I'm serious. What did you do?"

 

"Hide and Seek?" Zero looked behind to see the students shivering and talking about the windows closing by itself.

"Great. You're haunted now. Let's head back to Wily and make him more insane." Forte concluded. Zero argued, "I did all of the steps correctly!"

"How the hell should I know? It's still following you." Forte stopped and turned around. "Huh. It's not ugly nor doing anything evil. I guess you're fine? We can visit a priest and ask him to do something I guess?"

"I'm not fine. I'm getting stalked down by something I can't see." Zero squinted, looking for the apparition. "Uhh.. X? If you're really here.. Do something that will scare us?"

"Why are you so vague?" Forte stared at Zero and the blonde looked away.

"I'm test-?!" Zero hears a guy scream. Both males looked with other students to see a male getting lifted up from his leg towards the wall.

 

"Holy shart." Forte watched the male's face get banged at the wall. The cameras staring at the guy and everyone is screaming.

"O-okay! That's sick!" Zero panicked just like everyone else who was screaming, pointing, recording the terrifying display.

"Someone get him down!" Signas was calling the staff but Forte dragged Zero towards the ghost.

"Tell X to stop!" Forte whispered, hearing the victim pleading for mercy as blood was dripping to the floor.

"X. Wherever you are, you can stop now." Zero should've specified. Maybe help him in a test or making the trees change its leaves would be nice. 'Wait. Do ghosts do that or demons... Or deities?'

 

...

" _?_ " X stared at Zero, curious why he can't see. X slowly looked at the students helping the mean person, taking the guy somewhere.

...

 

"Not only are you haunted, you're haunted by an adorable looking ghost that can kill." Forte took his phone out and pictured X. "Here. You can see an outline."

"Oh..." Zero stared at the phone, expression turned blank. "Give me a sec. Ask if X is a girl. I'm going to get my stuff."

"You are not going to tap a ghost!" Forte sent the picture to a dear friend - Blues. "Wily is going to kill me if he finds out!"

"I'm back. Let me try." Zero pulled his phone from his bag, moving it around until he finds X.

 

...

" _What are you doing?_ " X asked.

...

 

"Video doesn't work well." Zero told Forte. "I can only see a mist."

"You're creeping X out." Forte received a message. "That's fast-"

"What did he say?" Zero started taking pictures.

"Meet him down the playground. Principal suspended class so the school can get purified." Forte read. "Sweet. More training for me."

 

"Sure..." Zero walked with Forte, looking back with his phone and pictured. "Still following us."

"Just keep walking." Forte muttered as the students hurried to get out from the fourth floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Cute haunting ghost.


	3. The Ghost Should Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock & Roll knows X is harmless.
> 
> Blues agrees, if not for the fact X is dead and oddly powerful for a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blues and Forte are pretty sure Zero might keep X around.
> 
> They hope that doesn't happen.

"You named the doll X?" Roll and Rock were surprisingly there.

> Actually, not surprising considering Blues solved the identity of the terrifying cinnabun following them.

"You brought our sibling from the dead..." Rock took a deep breath, clearly in disbelief since they're all coming from a family of scientists. "and is haunting you because you did something wrong?"

"I did nothing wrong..." Zero felt out of place here, standing in front of the group of soon-to-be graduates. "I'm sure of it."

 

"I don't know how to feel." Roll looked towards her oldest brother, "Can you see X, Blues?"

"Yes, wearing a nice blue dress." Blues stared at the ghost. "You never let X out of the house, did you?"

"X was a sickly person." Rock puffed his cheek, "Why can Forte and Blues see X, but we can't?!"

"Do you think I want to see these stuff?" Forte raised an eyebrow. Blues commented. "Not sure either. Maybe attend a funeral or watch someone close die and haunt you temporarily?"

"Just realized we both lost our mothers." Forte asked. "So do we let the priest send X off? I doubt Zero would like an invisible stalker."

"It's the right thing to do." Roll pointed out, "But what if X doesn't want to go yet?"

"She means what if X slammed the priest the same way as the guy on the video?" Rock confirmed and Zero crossed his arms. "We could try."

 

"Wait. I want to hear X again." Roll pulled out her phone, already downloading an app for this. "This app better work!"

"Scams everywhere." Blues agreed and watched X walk towards Zero. Zero turned around, frowning. Blues inquired, "Hey X? When will you stop haunting Zero?"

 

...

" _One more game._ " X pouted, " _I want to play one more time with Zero! I will win for sure!_ "

...

 

"Zero? You still have the doll?" Forte asked. Zero stared at Forte, "No. The guide said to burn and throw it."

"X wants to play one more time." Blues rested his hands on the bench, staring at his cute sibling. "Rock. Is X good with games?"

"X is good with videogames, but not other games." Rock watched Roll fix the frequency.

"Great. You have a bigger chance of winning." Blues told Zero who's trying to poke X.

"Hn." Zero can feel something cold but he can't rest it on the outline.

"Testing! X? If you can hear us please talk to the device!" Roll placed her phone on the ground.

"Looks can deceive." Forte watched X walk towards the phone. X crouched down.

 

...

" _Hi! Can I play with Zero?_ " X asked. " _I promise to leave if he wins!_ "

....

 

"..." The teenagers stared at the device.

"What if I lose?" Zero asked, wary. The cute looking ones are usually the dangerous ones.

 

...

" _I..._ _"_ X stared at the phone. " _I will scare you and then... I haunt you! Then we will play again!_ "

...

 

"Without a doubt, that's X." Rock scratched the back of his head. "Hey X? Do you mind haunting your siblings instead? We don't mind!"

"Dad made a body for you." Rock added and Blues had that disturbed face. " **What?!** "

"Yeah. Dad misses you X. He's cooped up in the lab just finding ways to bring you back." Roll frowned. Blues raised his hand, "Let's back off for a few minutes. Light, our father, made a body and is trying to call X's soul to it?"

"Is X a girl or guy?" Zero is still confused.

"You are not tapping a ghost nor are you allowed to tap a family member of Blues. Are we clear?" Forte nudged Zero to the side, watching X blink.

 

...

" _Uhh..._ " X kneeled down, thinking. " _I don't know if I should? I'm here to play with Zero. Am I doing it right? Is Zero scared?_ "

...

 

"..." Rock and Roll stared at Zero. Zero replied, "Very scared... ~~not.~~ "

"Why didn't you choose a typical name?" Blues watched X push the phone around. "Why X?"

"X is a nice name." Zero held the phone and could feel someone trying to move it.

 

...

" _Hey! Let go!_ " X swats Zero's arm but goes through the blonde. X pouted, tearing up. " _No fair! I'm haunting you!_ "

...

 

"Quit that Zero. You're bullying your tormentor." Blues had to say it. Blues fixed his shades, "and I agree with Forte. You can't tap X. You're too good for X."

"Really?" Zero lets go, trying to see X. _Still none._ Zero sat down beside the ghost, "Do I have to wait until midnight to see X? How about touch the guy?"

"You are not tapping X!" Forte ordered. "Just stop!"

"I am not going to tap X..." Zero didn't sound convicted with his statement.

 

"Forte?" Rock held Zero's hand, looking at Forte. "Can you guys come with us after school?"

"Did you make cookies today?" Forte likes Roll's cookies. Roll nodded, eyes sparkling. "Yes!"

"I am ashamed how easy it is to bribe my brother." Zero sighed, gazing at Roll. "Or maybe he has ulterior motives?"

"Shut it. At least I'm not trying to tap a ghost." Forte then said with a question mark. "Wait. Don't you like Iris or Layer?"

"Love Candidates." Zero stated.

 

"What are you, a harem maker?" Blues joked. "Here comes the priest. Act cool guys."

* * *

 

 

"I sense a dark energy here." A person wearing robes remarked, holding something and sprinkling water. The person also had two friends who're carrying a container and book?

" _What are they doing?_ " X asked and all the teenagers froze since they forgot to turn the phone off.

"Cough! Who are you people?" Rock somewhat mimicked X's voice. Blues stared at X who leaned on Zero who lets himself get sprinkled with holy water.

 

"So cold." Zero was referring to X who's climbing to sit on Zero's lap.

"Oh god..." Forte was never a holy person but he's pretty sure X doesn't like the water. "I am glad _we_ can't see ghosts."

"Yeah..." Blues stared at X hiding as the priest slowly moved away.

"I feel..." Zero poked X's shoulder before trying to feel the outline. "X violated my personal space. X should've haunted me on Summer."

"Is X okay?" Roll asked, curious If the holy artifact would do something to X.

 

...

" _How dare they?!_ " X huffed, looking at the weird artifact before looking at the offenders.

...

 

"X no." Blues has a bad feeling when the artifact began levitating.

"X is alive." Rock watched the artifact before realizing. "Oh no! X! That's bad-!"

"Too late." Forte watched the artifact thrown at the clergy holding a box and fell down. The other two were surprised, looking around.

"Stop! You're going to hurt people X!" Roll didn't get the word _haunt_ _,_ even if it's your cute sibling.

"?" Zero turned to see the artifact hitting the other clergy before chasing the priest. "X looks like a poltergeist."

"X is on your lap." Forte watched X lean on Zero, still pouting. "We should go to Light now and then the exorcist."

 

"If X refuses to get the body." Roll said. Blues added, "or X turns evil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Light household


	4. You Want to Get Haunted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Light knows the soul exists!
> 
> Therefore it needs a container!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero is contemplating whether he keeps X.
> 
> Blues and Forte continues to warn him.

"X?" The old man looked ready to cry.

'Damn. I swear I saw him in better days.' Forte thought as Dr. Light offered them some device to see the other side. In short, everyone but him and Blues look like nerds.

" _Hi dad._ " X greeted and Light, who wore a upper armor suit, was able to hug his child. " _Why are you sad?_ "

 

"Please. Someone tell me if X is a guy or girl. I'm starting to doubt my preferences." Zero was conflicted.

"Let's say X is a guy and no. You are not going to tap my little sibling." Blues warned as he chewed a cookie. Forte agreed, "Blues is right bro. Stop eyeing the dead."

"I'm not. I just..." Zero doesn't know how to explain since in the end, it's up to him if he wants to play with X on one more game or have some dude exorcise X.

 

"I... This is a miracle!" Dr. Light looks like he hasn't slept on a bed for years, crying as his child was able to hug him back.

" _There there._ " X hummed. Zero looked around the basement, muttering. "You've been researching about the soul?"

"He has..." Rock watched Forte eat Roll's cookies. "Dad doesn't want to leak it since this breaks human ethics."

"Damn straight. What were you thinking?" Blues didn't want his father expelled in the only community he bothers entering. "Why can't you just move on with life?"

"But my boy... X's manifestation means it is possible to bring the dead back." Light lets go, excited. "Come now X. Daddy wants to show you something!"

 

"..." The teenagers watch X look at them with a confused look.

"He... Somewhat lost it." Roll mumbled. Rock explained, "No. Dad's ultimate masterpiece requires a unique energy source, but he didn't scrap it since it was supposed to be X's artificial body."

" _I only want to beat Zero..._ " X huffed and Zero went forward, petting X's head.

"You will someday." Zero watched emerald eyes look at him. X smiled, " _Really?_ "

"Yes-?" Zero was suddenly held by the shoulders by both Blues and Forte.

"Zero. You will not tap and have my sibling as your kouhai. **You** are too good for X _remember_?" Blues watched Rock and Roll move X towards the inner chamber.

"Remember Wily and what sort of person you are." Forte told his youngest brother. "The pasture is always greener on the other side. The side that's **alive**."

 

"What makes you so sure I like X anyways?" Zero asked and both males replied. "You have that look."

"You aren't hard to read." Blues lets go, shaking his head as he followed his siblings.

"You make the same face when you meet someone you like." Forte also followed Blues. "Trust me. I'm your brother so don't fall for the ghost."

"..." Zero walked behind, 'Am I really that obvious?'

* * *

 

" _Oh. It looks like me._ " X scanned the empty shell. " _But bulkier and with weapons?_ "

"For protection!" Light assured. Rock and Roll watched the ghost poke it.

"I get it. You named X... X because X can fit both genders?" Zero is giving up in the what-sex-is-X game.

"X symbolizes infinite potential." Light told the teens, but that's not what Zero needed to hear.

 

" _How about... I curse this then I haunt Zero?_ " X smiled, " _That way... When Zero wins, I control this body!_ "

"Boy... I hope you win." Light rest his beefy hand on Zero's shoulder, but Zero was aware what would happen to X once he wins.

There are going to be a hell of testings for compatibility and applicability. X will also be sealed for more testing and wait for some humans to chill down about robots trying to conquer the world shenanigan.

[That wouldn't be fun.]

It's also not usual for ghosts to be this cute and innocent. Zero wants to see until what extent X's _maliciousness_ can go. There's also the possibility that Light knows-

"I'm watching you." Dr. Light said. Okay. Dr. Light knows Zero wants to hang out with X, but at least it's not as bad as how Blues and Forte thinks of him.

(What sort of guy would fall in love with a ghost?)

 

"Dr. Light." Zero confessed, "I have to make it fair or X will never stop haunting me."

"I know, but I feel you are going to regret this." Dr. Light lowered his tone. "Break X's heart and you are going to experience a whole new world of pain."

"Y-yes sir." Zero looked at Forte who gave gun hands.

"Don't worry. I got that too with Roll." Forte said, still munching on the cookies. "He doesn't joke. Why else does our old man treat him like a rival?"

" _It's dinner time!_ _You need to eat."_ X told the living, pouting. " _Don't die on me okay?_ "

"We won't X." Roll reassured, but Blues rolled his eyes. "We might once you enter the Android's body. You are going to outlive us one way or another-grk!"

"Blues!" Rock hits his brother's ribcage. "Don't make X sad!"

 

"Let's head up and eat!" Roll cheered, tugging X with the customized mittens. X floated as the female ran off.

"Isn't there a slimmer version of this?" Zero asked, staring at the thick gloves.

"I'm working on it." Dr. Light stared at his own. "The soul can be synonymous to energy but more pure and dynamic. Not many are researching about this."

"While Santa Claus is studying the soul, Wily's studying the best war machine schematics. Great." Forte complained, "Just what I need for the year."

"As long as it doesn't go overboard like last time." Rock said, following Forte go upstairs. Forte snorted, "Ha! Knowing that guy, we'll need to gear up after a year or so."

"Don't make those type of jokes!" Rock said. Forte taunted, "Yes _Rockman_."

"Forte!" Rock ran up after Forte.

 

Blues placed both hands in his pockets, "Don't worry doc. I'll check on that."

"Thank you Blues." Dr. Light exhaled, walking in front of Zero. "And Zero? I'll give you lenses later."

'I wonder how they'll feel...' Zero mused, 'If they realize that my father's ultimate creation looks like an older me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Staying.


	5. You Like the Cute Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex occurs after first line and done when you see the next line. Just for the sake of other peeps there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this chapter, Zero's going to be bi and X thinks it's fine being a bit evil.

"You don't know what your sex is."

 

As soon as the two returned home (having a basket of goodies from the revived doctor), Zero went to clean himself and dressed up in his PJs for bed. It was only when he saw X pop up by opening his door did the blonde said the bizarre statement.

 

" _Yes._ " X already explored the entire house, currently in Zero's bedroom to look at the pictures. Zero is never smiling in the photos.

" _?_ " X stared at Zero's father but younger. ' _What a scary dad._ '

"Really?" Zero sounded doubtful. "How could you not know when you use it to urinate? Don't you bathe yourself?"

" _When I was younger, nurses and eventually my dad helped me do those things... And do_ _you think you'll remember your genitals when you're dying? No! Those aren't important memories... For me anyways._ " X floated around, humming. " _Why do you keep asking? Should you not sleep and prepare for our game tomorrow?_ "

"We'll play next week (" _What? That's too long..._ " X pouted) but I want to ask some favors if it's possible.." Zero hesitated, unsure what came over him when he thought of this. "I'm going to turn seventeen few months from now."

 

" _Indeed. Rock_ _and Roll are eighteen with Blues being twenty-one._ " X added, browsing the books on the bookshelf. " _Blues is an alumni in that school and visits you and Forte from time to time. Wily plans on buying you a car which will make Forte envious. What else is new?_ "

"Really-I mean. Look. This should only be kept between us." Zero then diverts the topic temporarily. "I can touch you when it reaches twelve AM until four AM right?"

" _Without the equipment? Yes._ " X confirmed. " _Do you want to show me to your friends? I know you want to be liked in school._ "

 

"Yes but..." Zero sighed, "You know I like this girl and you can probably guess she's madly in love with me?"

" _You are referring_ _to Iris, the_ _girl with the overprotective brother. If I'm seeing this like a game, you are the protagonist and unsure who you really love between your love candidates._ " X agreed. Dr. Light did say X was a chatty night person. Zero continued, "Stop reading my mind and acting omnipotent. Iris wants to have sex with me on her birthday."

" _That's her request gift?"_ X grimaced, " _Boring. I played a lot of games and sex isn't that fun. How about you give her a ride armor your father makes? Dad never lets me try the one in his basement...or a video game? I like puzzles._ "

"X. You're missing the point. Iris wants to have sex. With **me**." Zero sat up on his bed, telling the ghost of all things about it. 'But there's a benefit to this since very few people can see or hear a ghost.'

 

" _Iris is a boring person._ " X stated. Then there's this ghost who just wants to play and move on without a care in the world. Unfortunately, the blonde can't stop staring at X once he got the equipment. X looked at him, " _Wait. So are you going to tell me that you'll watch porn this whole week?_ "

"I watched porn way before I met you-Where are you going?!" Zero stepped out of his bed as X went to the door.

" _You're going to use those dating apps and pick girls for a one-night stand._ " X was surprised how fast Zero dashed towards the door. X took a step back, curious as Zero blocked the door. " _Do you want me to hear you flirt and watch you have sex with a girl?_ "

"I'm doing none of those. I..." Zero watched the ghost stared at him. "I was hoping I can have sex with... You."

 

" _Me?_ " X blinked and asked, " _You presume my ignorance to my sex could let me take up... The female role?_ "

"You technically won't get pregnant and you're dead so I was hoping you'd want to know how sex feels like." Zero is pretty sure he's blunt but this is a ghost. The worst X could do is kill people and make electronic devices on and off.

" _... But I don't think this is a good idea._ " X's face scrunched up, " _Won't you get bothered that you're having sex with a dead person?_ "

"You don't look so bad." Zero looked away. "And you died from your sleep."

" _I thought you said I'm scary?_ "

 

"You are." Zero looked to see the apparition pouting. Scrap. X is cute. "But I don't want to-"

"... _embarrass yourself in the bed with Iris. I get it._ " X ended, " _or you_   _could hook up with someone then I can just kill her a day later?_ "

"X. I want to have a one-night stand with you. Is that a yes?" Zero can't take it. There's something about X that catches his eyes. 'Ah bolts. Blues and Forte's right. I want to fuck the ghost.'

" _You misinterpreted your adrenaline spike as an arousal?_ " X seemed amused. Zero continued to look away, "You can...lead if you want...?"

" _Why don't I bring a corpse?_ " X followed Zero back to his bed, " _I won't have body heat nor a heartbeat. I'm a ghost Zero, an energy entity~!_ "

"Yeah..." Zero didn't move as X crawled to his side.

 

" _I wonder how this works?_ " Hovering over the blonde, the lights turned off and emerald orbs look down on him. " _It's twelve Zero._ "

"Shouldn't we remove our clothes?" Zero suggested and the ghost sat down. The blonde could feel a bit of weight from the brunette (beside his feet) and sat up. "Do you need help?"

" _No. I just realized how hard this will be._ " X pouted and Zero can't help but brush his hand over X's hair.

"How so?" The blonde moved his hand to touch X's face. 'Cold and tingly to the touch.'

" _Aside that this will be my first._ " X answered, " _I'm more of the possessing haunting type?_ _Maybe you should try summoning a succubus? That works._ "

 

"And have another thing haunt me? No. Hey can you remove your clothes too?" Yup. There's no going back now. Seeing X unbutton the dress, Zero asked in an unsure tone. "Do you need me to change?"

" _No. My touch can go through your clothes, but you'll soil your pants._ " X watched the dress vanish, blushing. " _Can you at least pretend you're asleep? This looks embarrassing!_ "

"No. It's fine. (" _You should see a doctor._ " X muttered.) I'm going to do laundry after tomorrow." Zero responded quickly.

" _Then..._ " X squinted, "w _hy are you removing your pants and underwear?_ "

 

* * *

  

"Let's have sex already." Zero rested on his back and watched X creep towards him.

" _You're already aroused?_ " X touched Zero's shirt, feeling his chest.

"I was watching porn during the bus ride." Zero lied, spreading his legs wider for X to go in between him. No. X kept touching him while he read for tomorrow's test. X hummed, " _You're warm. I'll try to adjust my body temperature down below._ "

"This feels strange..." Zero should've searched online before this, simply letting X feel his body. "Can I touch you?"

" _I thought we alre-?_ " X received a kiss from Zero. X pulls back but Zero gives another more assertive kiss, feeling the curious ghost.

Okay. It's akin to touching a dead person but gives you this soft buzzing feeling you experience after you get off the massage chair.

 

" _Eh?!"_ X brings Zero back to reality. Zero looked down, watching the apparition tug from his grip. Oh. 'They're holding hands. How did this happen?'

" _I...I forgot about dad's stuff, able to contain energy._ " X huffed, " _And you said this is your first! How did you do that_?"

"I only want to feel you." Zero licked his lips, noting the other's movements. "You don't mind, do you?"

" _Of course I don't?!_ " X squeaked when Zero sucked on the right nipple. " _N-no foreplay! Just enter me already!_ "

"Do ghosts need prep?" Zero asked after he licked the bud. X flinched, breathing out. " _We only get injuries from ghost or holy property._ "

"Now I'm curious if you're a male spirit." Zero lowered himself, resting his tip at the entrance and ready for penetration. "Usually, I need lube for this right?"

 

 _"_ _To prepare yes."_ X pushed her hips forward as far as she could until Zero thrust back.

" _!_ " X fell back to the bed, watching Zero grit his teeth. " _I can only feel a half of what I should be feelin-?!_ "

Zero kissed X and as soon as he pulled away, started thrusting harder and faster until he can feel the ghost actually trying to struggle out.

"Y-you're wet." Zero panted, glad since this reminds him of the time he used Crash's birthday gift Fleshlight but a bit colder.

" _I-I'm not!_ " X hissed, eyes nearly turning to slits but the blonde was busy teasing X's breasts with his mouth to notice. X stuttered, trying to kick Zero off. " _Ze-zero? I-I think we shou-! Should?!_ "

"Not yet." Zero denied when he heard X's voice hitch at a certain part. Zero finally lets go of X's hands, grabbing X's hips and raising X higher so he could hear X moan on his ministration.

" _Haa...ahhh...ha..._ " X whined, grabbing hold of the bed sheets as Zero pounded harder inside. The bed was creaking but the other objects around them were also moving. " _S-stop! Z! I-I'm~!_ "

[X is between the decision on either killing Zero or letting him continue.]

"X! I'm close-!" Zero's desire was the only thing keeping X at bay. **Want**. Zero wanted something that brought X to him.

If X killed Zero now, X will need to head back to the silent house and

 

...

 

" _Z!_ " X closed her eyes instead, reeling back the energy as they both came. Zero fell on X, pulling the brunet to face him.

"Hm~" Zero kept kissing X, wrapping his arms around the apparition and pulling X close. "Wake me early."

" _Night_." X embraced the blonde in return. Seeing the blonde asleep, X leaned and kissed tentatively which Zero responded.

" _Zero._ " X cooed and kept nudging her hips to feel Zero's penis brush her entrance until it grew erect again. There's something near the entrance that feels good. X was glad Zero had the right girth size when it was slipped in.

" _Can I have m_ _ore~?_ " X teased and Zero pulled X closer, affirming the sinful deed.

 

" _If you're awake, say something._ " X raised her legs, straddling the male partially and pushed it in.

"X..." Zero moved his lips and X kissed him, pulling out.

" _You're dreaming?_ " X caressed his back and combed his hair, deciding to play with the sword.

"..." Zero's hand wandered to her leg, helping them move in sync.

" _You should've taken your time. It was so overwhelming... I nearly killed you._ " X murmured, hearing Zero exhale in relief. [It's been so long since he ejaculated.] X also felt sad Zero will never get a penile fracture since she's a ghost. " _I wonder how long I can last?_ "

" _You didn't even let me touch you._ " X voiced out, moving Zero to his back and onto the bed.

" _Tense._ " X sat on him, riding the supposed victim. X massaged Zero's abdomen, hands going up to the chest and making the shoulder relax.

 

" _C_ _alm down for me._ "

 

* * *

 

 

" _Morning._ " X greeted when Zero woke up. " _Someone in your neighborhood died this morning. I ate him.... I think that will let me last for the week. I made breakfast too!_ "

 

"Oh..." Zero stretched his arms and raised his back momentarily, feeling refreshed. " _I_ _gave you some energy before that. Exam's today right?_ "

"How different is spectral sex to normal sex?" Zero asked, looking to the side and seeing the dressed apparition. 'Because I can vaguely recall having my body move on its own or was that a dream?'

" _I dunno. Maybe the same?_ " X remarked, " _It took me four hours before I got tired. What were you dreaming about? You've been saying my name around three then pushed me back on the bed and pounded me doggy style an hour ago...Oddly good... You should try it with Iris._ "

"U-uh... I'm taking a bath." Zero blushed and X laughed as he rolled out of bed. X smiled, watching Zero enter the bathroom. " _If you say so~_ "

"Thanks for the wake up call." Zero noticed through the mirror that X entered the bathroom as well. X asked, teasing. " _Does Z like me?_ "

 

"You're cute." Zero quipped, peeling his sweaty clothes off and watching the ghost enter the bathtub. [Damn. X didn't come with him on the shower room.] "You're the bathtub type of person?"

" _Yeah._ " X turned the faucet on and made her clothes vanish. Sitting down on the side and watching the water pour, X poured the thing that makes bubbles and was curious why Zero entered the bathtub as well. " _Aren't you the shower guy_ _?_ "

"I can touch you." Zero whispered, face inches apart from the ghost.

" _I ate a soul._ " X stated. Zero's gaze was always sharp, but something crimson flashed in those sapphire eyes for a brief moment.

" _You should be afraid of me._ " X will research on this blonde later so victory would be assured. ' _Zero's dad is Dr._ _Wily... The scary mustache eyebrow guy?_ '

"I am." X felt Zero hold both legs to the side, spreading her legs apart. " _Wait!_ _I haven't changed into a guy yet._ "

 

"No. Keep being a girl until I search good gay porn." Zero captured X's mouth, encroaching the ghost's space.

" _You need to study._ " X commented and Zero replied as his hands rested on the thighs, checking the father clock in advance. [Zero faced it when he talked with X earlier.] "Ten minutes. I'll eat breakfast in the bus."

" _But_ _I made you pancakes!_ " X pushed Zero away, glaring at the male. " _You don't like me when I'm angry!_ "

"I know." Zero sat back, resigned. X sunk down to the water, " _I'll touch you later._ "

"Sure whatever..." Zero watched the ghost vanish and the faucet closed itself.

 

" _I'll cheer for you!_ "

 

"..." Zero covered his face, asking internally. 'Why did X have to be so cute?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Corruption? Not sure how to describe. Just know it's a weird cute chapter.


	6. Make the Ghost Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero... No... Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't get enough.

"You what?!" Forte screamed in the phone when he heard his brother's confession.

"What is it Forte?" Roll blinked, turning to look at her classmate while her brother did their assignment.

"N-nothing." Forte stood up from his seat, tapping Rock's shoulder. "Will be back."

"Okay. Don't take too long." Rock warned and Forte already exited the classroom.

 

" **What do you mean you tapped the ghost?!** " Forte cursed in the phone which Zero tentatively replied.

 

" _Yes. I tapped the ghost and I'm bi. Do I need to repeat myself?_ " Zero sounded desperate though which Forte didn't give a damn because X was supposed to be out of their lives after one week.

"Fine. What's the problem, necrophile?" Forte made sure no one could listen in on his weird phone call.

" _I can't tell X to... stop touching me..._ " Zero was gritting his teeth, containing himself and Forte face palmed. " _He-he's too cute..._ "

"Don't tell me. You told X to touch you after the tests and you decided to stay in the bathroom when X nearly embarrassed you in class." Forte can imagine a hundred ways to humiliate his brother but very few sexual circumstances come to mind. "Give the phone to X. Let me-"

"..." Forte muted his phone temporarily before stating. "He's giving you a BJ?"

"..." All Forte heard was panting and Forte hoped no guy was there to hear his little brother sounding like he's ejaculating in the bathroom.

 

" _Hi Forte._ " X answered and Forte swore the ghost's voice sounded more firm than before.

"Stop tempting the horny teenager. He needs a real love life." Forte ordered and X pouted, " _But Zero wants this._ "

"X. Listen. We both know Zero wants this, but he deserves to suffer. It's good for him." Forte heard Zero mutter insults at him. "Besides, you're a scary ghost. You should haunt the school."

" _Oh~ You are right!_ " X chirped and Zero immediately took control. " _Forte! You are not helping!_ "

"I am. X won't get your sword acting up for the week." Forte nodded to himself. "Besides, it's the month of ghosts. People like a good scare."

 

" _Rust it Forte. I mean X just vanished on me!_ " Zero sounded exasperated. " _Who knows what he'll do?!"_

"Oh..." Forte paused, realizing the implication. When the lights began flickering, Forte cursed. "Shoot!"

Hearing the screams in the floor below him, Forte said. "It can't be that bad."

" _This is why I don't ask love advice from you._ " Zero mumbled but Forte laughed. "Look at the bright side. After a week, you're now into androids."

 

*Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

"I wonder what's happening down there..." Forte could peek, but he still has group work with Rock and Roll. He also has to enroll for college and get a job....

"Life takes priority." Forte retreated to his home class, sitting beside Roll.

"How's X?" Roll asked as Rock drank water from his bottle.

"The usual. Being a haunting ghost..." Forte covered his mouth, whispering as he looked towards the window. "...and then Zero tapped X."

"!?" Roll gasped while Rock coughed and started beating his chest.

 

"H-he **what**?!" Rock was either shock or furious. Forte didn't know but he hushed the duo as their fellow classmates ran out in fear.

"I know." Forte understand the feeling. "Zero's weird. Blues and I already saw this coming."

"So what happened next?" Roll looked worried. "Did they break up that's why X is playing with the lights and making people scared out of their wits?"

"No. They can't get their hands off each other so I told X to go haunt people." Forte admitted and both twins stared at Forte. Forte raised his hands, "I know. I screwed up on that one, but it was either that or Zero decides to keep X permanently."

"I... I don't know how to feel." Rock shared Forte's sentiments. Forte pretends to be sexist to get people off his back. In reality, Wily's children cared so little of their genes.

 

"That's so cute!" Roll clapped her hands to her cheeks. Both males stared at Roll.

"She a fan of BL?" Forte squinted. Rock crunched his face, "She prefers being called a yaoi fan girl."

"Oh God." Forte looked up, feigning sorrow. "How am I in love with you?"

"..." Roll blushed at the blatant confession and looked away, crossing her arms. "W-well! I think X helped Zero. Your brother is more open to things, even if it's not the way most people expect it to be."

"Actually, we won't know for sure. It's their second day together." Rock pets his sister's head, smiling. "We should go and find X before someone gets terribly hurt."

"Or he kills someone and sees nothing wrong with it." Forte stood up with the duo, trailing behind them with a yawn.

 

* * *

 

 

In the twin's eyes, they saw their sibling's antics playful. In Forte's eyes, X is getting too strong and chaotic.

> Oil oozing down from the ceiling cracks, cryptic and creepy chalk writings on a couple of blackboards, several students huddled in the nurse's room claiming to have been possessed, a handful of people smacked and beaten up by objects for insulting the ghost, bloody toilets, vomiting students sensitive to the paranormal (that was a thing?), and the worst part was the fact people could sense X.

Literally speaking, the three didn't need to hear the students talk about the scary demon up at the top floor. Zero came towards them later, stating that he had some business to take care of. [Popular guy coming through.]

Heading to the library, Forte flicked the lights and let the lights flicker as they searched for the ghost. The library gives this cold vibes with the tall bookshelves and silent atmosphere never helping the situation.

 

"So...Zero" Rock started as they searched for his deceased sibling. "You took X's virginity."

"...Yeah." Zero looked around, feeling anxious at the stares of the two Light children.

"You can't have X." Roll decided out of the blue. "We all know there are so many problems with that relationship."

"..." Forte tried his best to look away from the protective siblings but it's interesting. More important matters were how X placed an illusion here? 'I thought he's a simple _scary_ ghost.'

"I know but" Zero paused when he heard a chuckle. Zero ran, aware the others were following him. "It's hard to explain!"

 

"No it isn't! It's your libido talking!" Rock responded, feeling the atmosphere turn more dense as they ran. "How could you fall in love with a complete stranger in a span of hours?! Sure. X is an amazing person, but love doesn't work that way."

"It just happened okay? I don't get myself either!" Zero skidded to a halt when the books in the bookshelf they were supposed to pass through toppled over. Zero took another route, continuing. "I promise not to tap X again."

"No. We're fine if you tap X, but you can't love X!" Roll explained and Rock groaned at his sister's words.

"Roll. We already know FWB doesn't always work." Rock argued. "We can't have X waking up in the android body to tear Zero apart."

"Or the other way around if X wants to become a female." Roll assumed. Zero wore his poker face but secretly thinking of something lewd in Forte's opinion. Forte had to cut this conversation short, complaining. "Can we stop talking about X's transexual nature? This is disturbing even for my standards!"

"But X can be both sex." Roll looked up, "Would that mean all other androids have a similar design?"

"No. They might be decisive unlike our sibling." Rock told and Forte feels like he's losing their attention again.

"Would it be cheating if I have sex with an android?" Zero's mutter made Forte whack his brother's head.

"This is what you'll do. You are not to tap, tempt and take the ghost with you, capiche?" Forte hates how Zero's silence mean 'I'll think about it.' Zero merely went on and the conversation was thankfully put to an end.

 

...

 

"Why is this library so long?" Rock asked because they've been running for five minutes and even climbed the stairs to a higher floor. "I don't remember it being this huge."

"Blame the principal and illusions." Forte noticed the bloodstains on the floor as well as the eyes staring at them from the dark gaps in the bookshelves. "Can you see what I'm seeing or am I going to freak you guys out with my findings?"

"We can't and no. Please no." Rock pleaded while Zero stared at two paths with pages flown about.

"Are we close?" Roll asked and Zero nodded, walking towards the edge to find...

"What did you do to Vava, X?" Zero was stunned to see his unconscious classmate on the floor with X licking his lips.

 

" _Vava..._ " X starts but all four of the students notice the wet stains and the way Zero's classmate posed. " _C_ _ame looking for me and things happened..._ "

"..." Forte took a step back, thinking the muffled cries sounded too weird to be that of pain. "Zero. What have you **done**?"

"X. Rape is bad." Rock doesn't know why, but the next words made him remember that X didn't learn much social etiquette.

" _It wasn't rape. Vava came looking for me after yesterday, but he wet himself when I tried scaring him._ " X wondered why Zero didn't look happy. " _So I asked what he wants and he went up and kissed me so I played with him a lil-?_ "

 

*Thud

 

'What the fu-?' Forte and even X's siblings already gave Zero the talk and here he goes, throwing all that out of the window and making out with the ghost. If X was human, he'd get a bruise from the way the ghost struggled to get out of Zero's hold. "He's wearing the gloves Light gave him. Fun. ~~Makes me wonder how clean it is.~~ "

"Roll." Rock berated as Roll took consecutive pictures of the session.

"Shh.. Let it happen." Roll raised her hand, "It'll end soon enough."

 

"X..." Zero warned as he pulled back, not letting go of the stunned ghost as he leaned close. Centimeters apart, Zero whispered. "Who are you trying to fool?"

" _?!_ " X froze at the bold statement and it wasn't helpful how Zero intentionally spoke with their lips brushing against each other. "I know what you **crave** for X... Do you honestly think Vava can satisfy you better than **me**?"

" _I-!_ " X couldn't even speak as Zero continued with the blonde's grip on the back of the ghost's neck tightened.

"Do you really want me to break you apart until all you can do is cry my name and beg for more?" Zero growled, a hand slowly moving down to feel the other's stomach down to his thighs. "You are to look at me and no one else, understood?"

" _Y-yes!_ " X stuttered and Zero kissed X again.

 

"Excuse me." Rock said, moving away before he decides to see Zero in a different light.

"Damn it Z." Forte feels like he has no other choice but to have his brother meet his father. This is not normal. Whatever Zero's experiencing is not his younger brother's normal behavior as much as Forte tries his best to not believe his own thoughts.

"I know right? Zero's top." Roll agreed and Forte turned around to follow Rock and get some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Forte drags Zero to Wily.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's put it out here in the open.
> 
> X is technically dead.


End file.
